Demon Diary
by Sazy
Summary: A diary- from the demons of naruto- listen to their point of view, how they enjoy living inside there containers and all the touble they get into// contains some romance between characters/demons


**Demon Dia****ry**- My beginning

I am a demon., what kind is none of your concern. Well not yet anyway. I have been sent down from the heavens, but on my decent I was blessed with powers far greater than any of you mortals could have imagined. The only problem is ive been sealed with in a mere mortal, pitty they are so weak and inconsiderate of themselves. After my long decent I woke to find myself in darkness, ha the gods really think they can keep me locked up. These stupid metal bars will do nothing to keep me inside this body, I will break free and when I do I promise hell will be the punishment for everyone. Untill the day that I free myself I will have some fun controlling this body and soul almost like my own personal puppet to wreck my havoc without the mortals seeing my true side. From my knowledge the human that I have been locked within is named Gaara of the sands, Hmm not a bad name and the boy himself is mighty strong with my help he will be the most feared ninja in all the world. To start with I need to get rid of everyone in the way, Time to have some fun.

**Demon Dia****ry**- Extent of My power.

Within a couple of days I was able to successfully destroy everyone the boy has been suffering to contend with, the blood almost sent my scenses wild but I managed to stop myself from showing my true self at this moment in time. I am glad the boy is so young , if the gods had given me anyone older I would have found them harder to control, although im male it's a challenge to live his life with him, all it seems to be his rules rules rules. Already I have seen people cower at his mere presence and although he does not understand he will do in given time. Even his mentor and two older siblings have managed for three days to keep a drift of him as not to anger him in anyway. So far I am enjoying my punishment here, its a lot of fun and something I am meticulously good at if I do say so myself. The boy should be happy that I was transferred into him, he now has my full protection whether I like it or not. In his recent down and depressed self he has even tried to stab himself with a kunai, I couldn't have that so protected him with sand that cannot be penetrated by anything sharp and will come at his command whenever he pleases or im not there to watch over him.. Not that I can leave but watching over a young child is a hard task and I frequently need my sleep.

**Demon Diary'**- Older and a small love story

The boy is now 12 I have been living with him for years, as he has matured so have i. I have with his training gained experience and power that I could not have imagined with anyone else. His mentor is scared of him as is his brother and sister, I have watched them trip over there own feet when something bad happens, scared that he will kill them if he could. Although I would love to see some blood shed I have frequently stopped him from killing his elder siblings, only for the reason some day I have to go back to where I come from and he needs someone to back him up when im gone. Nothing entirely interesting has happened until the day he had his first crush, I don't believe in love never have but from the boys reaction to the pretty kitten it was obvious he held some attraction to her. And then came the faithful day, two parents ANBU by the look of it had just finished there mission in sand, me and the boy had been watching them all day move back and forth completing tasks. Soon it was discovered that it was time for them to leave, they must have vanished for a few hours and then as my container was about to move to go back home they appeared. The male with the beaver mask seemed to holding hands with a small person, me being part of my container was immediately interested in finding out what he was holding. I understood as soon as it happened the terrifying scream of a women and the painful grunt of a male, The sand on command had wrapped itself in a bodily protection around us both blocking or view and when it finally subsided both ANBU where laying lifeless on the floor, blood had poured around them like a pond and many sharp ninja equipment lay embedded into them. I felt my eyes, well the containers eyes lock onto the small bundle still wrapped in the tatty brown material before he began moving rapidly across the floor. I had never felt so much attraction within this child before, but when he pulled back the material his heart nearly fluttered through his chest and Found it extremely hard to contain his excitement. Beneath the cloth lay a small female, quite a cute kitten if I do say so myself. Her pale skin reflected the sand on the floor but what caught my attention and obviously my containers was the light purple colored hair. How unusual, this could be extremely fun !!. Deciding to take over for the boy who was having difficulties with what to do in this situation, I pulled the strings on his emotions to where he raised his hand and brushed the loose strands from her eyes, I inwardly smirked as she made a small whimper like sound, her eyes quivered before she opened them. What a surprise a gorgeous cherry red color one that completely compensated with her hair color, I watched through his eyes as her eyes widened and she tried to move back, that's when panic befallen him and I lost control, I watched with much anticipation as sand shot out pinning her feet all the way up to her waist in sand stopping her movements. I watched and laughed as she froze no movement coming from her body as she waited for the next move, still not allow my containers emotions I once more raised his hand and gently brushed them against her cheek. Her body was shaking with what I guess was fear, and anticipation. Smirking I slowly brought the hold on his emotions off. And just in time, I could hear voices coming closer. I sat back and watched as my container panicked, the sand vanished from around her and he stood taking one look back at her he ran, as fast as he could towards the place he called 'home'.The flutter of his heart was still wild inside him and I couldn't help but chuckle at him, so naïve at this age. Shutting my eyes I allowed sleep to take over me.

/tmp/uploads/FF_

10878Page 209/01/2009


End file.
